You are
by AceofHeartless
Summary: I'm not sure how to summarize this. It's a badly written one shot that I wrote cause I was sad. GerIta stuff. Might make you cry.


_I am a statue and you are flesh. I do not deserve you and yet you picked me._

_Now each morning you kiss my lips knowing I cannot feel them but not knowing that I want to._

_I am stone and you are breath._

_You fill me with emotion and yet I a hollow._

_Now at night you sing to me before you rest. You swing from side to side cradled in my arms as If I could hold you this close._

_I am a wish never heard you are a dream bursting into reality._

_You gave me a name, you gave me love, and you gave me pain. Yet you will never know the tears I cry._

_For I do not have life._

_And you are the very essence of it. _

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I remember I bought you at the market. You were the very sight of perfection!

I wanted to cry at how wonderfully you were sculpted.

You looked at me with a serious expression that sent a chill down my spine. I'm unsure if it was fear or something more and it made me want nothing more than to have you.

I bought you with the last of my paycheck. You weren't as expensive since no one knew who made you. I wanted to argue that god probably put you here to mess with my heart.

I didn't know why I did it but soon you became part of my thinking place. I wasn't sure you'd hold the hammock up but you're as strong as you look. You listen to me play my guitar and I'm happy to have found you.

I found a name etched into the bottom of your stand but it wasn't a signature like I thought and somehow I knew it was your name.

Ludwig.

I kiss you everyday hoping it will be magic and you'll open your eyes. They'd be blue. I can tell. As blue and as clear as the sky. You're hair was harder to picture.

I picked blonde though. Slicked back and blond to match that serious chilling expression.

Your lips would be soft despite your hard look. Just like your body. Muscles everywhere like a gift from god but I know When you'd hold me you'd be gentle as if you were holding a flower.

Stone has never looked so soft to me before. Sometimes I swear I can reach out and feel your pulse.

Or see you smiling at me with sad eyes but It's my mind playing tricks on me and telling me… telling me I'm lonely.

And you're all I have left in this empty house. My grandpa and brother are gone.

I am fading too sometimes but I can never join them it seems. Because of you.

I feel your hands around me and I know I can't do it.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_I do not let you destroy yourself. I hate to see you cry. _

_I know I cannot move but I sometimes feel like you know what I am saying because you smile at me._

_Or you pout when I scold you for doing something wrong._

_I thank you everyday Feliciano for the life you give me even though I have none at all. _

_And in turn I will not let you get rid of the life you have._

_Not now or ever. You will live as long as I am here._

_That's an order._

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

I…

I went to visit grandpa and Lovino's graves today. It's been four years since the accident. Where I lost every one I loved.

I couldn't help it. I broke down and cried the entire time I was there.

I felt better though. I think I can move on now. Thanks for making me go boss. You always know how to look at me to make me do what I need to do.

It sometimes shocks me how much you can say when you don't even speak.

Magic of illusion huh? I know you're not real but my mind tells me you are sometimes. And it helps me.

Cause when I think of you I don't feel so alone.

I wrote you a new song today; I have a show on Friday. I'm going to play it.

I named it after you. Well Sort of. My song is titled "Il mio amante di pietra"

'My lover of stone.'

I know It's odd to write a song about something that can't even love you back but maybe It'll be alright.

My kiss will wake you up one day.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_You're song was heart breaking. _

_I've never felt such love and It hurt to know that you would never know how much I do love you._

_Every annoying rant about scary things. Every time you'd rush to hug me when you were sad or lonely. Or even to just say hello._

_I will miss all of those things._

_Because while you were gone something happened. Some punk came in..trashed your beautiful music room..and smashed me. _

_I can feel myself slipping away now. _

_I hope you don't feel sad. I'm sorry I won't be here for you anymore. _

_Be strong. _

_I love you._

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

I've never been angry before so this was new. I remember screaming and crying more than even when I lost my family and I felt guilty for that.

My song was a big hit. I even talked to a lady who said she'd sign me up.. I was going to be big she said.

I couldn't wait to tell you the big news.

You're in pieces now…around me. Someone called the police when I screamed so loudly.

I think they'll be here soon and I can get the people responsible.

I think that I'm mostly upset because they left your head intact and your eyes.

You look so sorry. Like you know, you know how badly it is to see you like this, and how much it hurts.

So I do it just one more time

Just

One

More

Kiss.

Before the cracks spread and you fall through my fingers.

And It hurts to know that nothing happened.

Fairy tales are only lies to the stupid like me.

I think the police are knocking now; I have to relive this again. Like with Big brother and Grandpa. Explain the death of someone I love. Telling the officers about how you've turned to dust.

Am I cursed?

They keep knocking. And it's driving me insane. I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE WITH YOU

ALL I WANTED WAS SOMEONE

Someone to protect me and love me like I dreamed you would

Ludwig. Ludwig. Ludwig. Ludwig. Ludwig. Ludwig. Ludwig! Ludwig! Ludwig!

Ludwig…..

They keep on and on and on. I don't want to move Ludwig. I don't want to move I'm scared. I'm shaking and I'm scared and they're waiting for me to explain how you were killed and how I wasn't here

I'm never here. I'm a coward and afraid and never there when someone I need loves me.

Ludwig please save me.

They've busted in the door now. I hear soft footsteps coming closer.

Maybe they'll think I'm crazy and shoot me and I'll see you again.

You and Grandpa

And Lovino.

And we'll eat pasta. And smile

And you'll give me that look but I know you're smiling too

Yeah... that's what I want.

"_Feliciano. I'm here."_

**8o8o8o8o8o88o8o8o8  
**

**((I am sorry for poor Google translate and this horribly written story. Just needed to write something sad. ))**


End file.
